The Story Continues
by Azkadellio
Summary: Sequel to 'Once Upon VicTORious'. After breaking the curse Regina set years ago, bringing everyone's memories from the Enchanted Forest back, Tori, Jade, Regina, and Emma face a villain neither knew was in town. Jori and Swan Queen. Not following any set season of either show. Character death in final chapter, rating change though not massively violent.
1. After The Curse

**Sorry this took so long to get out. This is the sequel, and it will have a few flashbacks to the Enchanted Forest mixed in with present day Storybrooke, like how the show does it. This is AU of both shows, with** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **being the biggest of them, and** _ **'Once Upon A Time'**_ **being much more minor.**

 **A quick reminder of the prequel for those who either haven't read it yet or lately: In the Enchanted Forest, Regina had a daughter with Daniel, her first love. She was pregnant with Victoria when Daniel was killed, and Snow's father (I don't remember his name) knew of this when they met. He accepted it and helped Victoria as she grew up, seeing her as a second daughter to Snow. In Storybrooke, Victoria is still Regina's daughter, but she has no recollection of magic due to the curse. While there, Victoria meets Jade, Emma Swan's daughter from before she had Henry in prison. In her early teens, she used her adoptive family's money to look for Emma, finding her in Boston and the two accepting the other easily enough. When Henry brought Emma to Storybrooke, Jade followed along (with the insistence of Henry wanting to know his sister) and helped Emma when not in school. After being in Storybrooke, Emma started a hidden relationship with Regina, and after a year of dating, Regina filled Emma in on the truth about magic. Though Emma didn't believe her, with the help of Henry and Regina using one of the few magical items she brought with her, Emma learned the truth. Over a year after learning the truth, Regina's curse is broken by Tori and Jade, the two having a relationship like their mothers.**

 **Now with that out of the way, here's the continuation. The Storybrooke part takes place a bit before the curse was broken, between Tori and Jade. This first chapter has a flashback and a bit more of what happened after the curse broke.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Once Upon A Time'**_ **, or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **The Enchanted Forest**

"Why are you interested in that?" Rumplestiltskin asks as he and Regina wait for Victoria for their magic lesson, staring at the curse ingredients Regina was collecting after getting the curse from Malificent.

"That is of no concern of yours, Rumple." Regina says, pocketing the curse. "Shall I go look for Victoria?" She asks, ignoring the look Rumple is giving her.

"No need. I paid a visit to your darling daughter before coming here. I told her she has the day off." Rumple says, waving his hand and making the curse appear in his hand from Regina's pocket. "And this does concern me, dearie." He says darkly, the curse in hand. "Now tell me why you have this and what you intend to do with it." He demands, closing the curse in his fist, preventing Regina from taking it from him.

"Fine. I intend to cast that curse to end Snow White's happiness because she ended mine. Her, her precious 'Charming', everyone will pay by losing their happy endings." Regina says, staring at Rumple.

"And what about me?" Rumple asks. "This curse will effect me as well, and I don't like that idea." He tells her.

"Relax, Rumple." Regina says, scoffing as she takes a step back. "You'll lose your magic like everyone else, but you won't be powerless. I'm sending everyone to a world without magic, and you can either accept that, or kill me." She says, waving her hand, the curse appearing in from the purple smoke.

"And who do you intend to use for the sacrifice? Your lovely daughter? Not even I'm that cruel." Rumple says, impressed by how easily Regina took the curse back.

"Not Victoria." Regina says, leaving it at that.

 **No POV**

 **Storybrooke**

"How'd you manage to stay after school today?" Jade asks as she pushes Tori against the wall, her mouth going to Tori's neck, licking and nibbling the sensitive skin.

"Told my mom I had to stay late to study for a test." Tori moans, arching her neck to give Jade more room. "You?" She asks, her hands moving to wrap around Jade's back.

"Play practice." Jade answers simply, moving to the other side of Tori's neck.

"She believed that?" Tori asks, her back arching when Jade 'accidentally' brushes against her core with her knee.

"Her superpower of telling when someone lies doesn't work on me." Jade answers, biting Tori's jugular. "Now, do you want to talk, or make out?" She asks, her hands moving to Tori's ass.

"Making out sounds good." Tori says, moaning when Jade squeezes.

Ten minutes later, Jade and Tori are on the stage, making out when Tori tenses, but doesn't move from where she's sitting. As they continue to make out, the doors open, Regina and Emma walk in and stop at the sight before them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Regina yells, making Tori and Jade jump apart.

"Mom?" Tori asks, staring at Regina with wide eyes.

"What's up?" Jade asks casually after Tori pushed her off her lap when Regina yelled.

"Mother, why are you here?" Tori asks, her tone sounding more regal than Jade has heard the tanned girl use before.

"I'm guessing the curse is broken?" Emma asks with a small smirk before pulling Regina into a kiss. "Damn, I've wanted to do that for months." She says, amused by the stunned look on Regina's face.

"What curse?" Jade asks, walking over to Tori. "And what's with your voice?" She asks, staring at Tori.

"Victoria, what are you doing?" Regina asks, staring at her daughter. "You said you were studying for a test."

"I lied to you to spend time with Jade." Tori admits, head down. "I am sorry, mother."

"Oh, relax, Regina." Emma says, sighing. "Wait, you lied to me." She says, looking at Jade now. "How did you lie to me?" She asks, confused.

"Your superpower doesn't work on me." Jade admits easily. "I tried teaching Henry how to lie, but he's too good a kid." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"How many lies have you told me?" Emma asks as Regina leads Victoria away to talk privately.

"This week?" Jade asks, smirking. "Four." She finally admits.

"But it's only Monday." Emma says, staring at her daughter. "Just what were they?" She asks, not sure if she wants to know.

"When I said I was going to the store yesterday, I went to Tori's house and watched her clean her room. When you sent me to get Henry, I texted him and told him to get Mary Margaret to drive him home and I'll meet him out front, then went to Granny's and made Leroy pee himself again." Jade starts, hiding her amusement from the shocked look on Emma's face. "Then this morning when I said I had to stay for play practice, and again when you texted during lunch and I said I'll be home late because of having to stay longer to help with the set up and script." She says, her smirk growing.

"And what was the truth for the lie from lunch?" Emma asks, not believing Jade lied so easily and unsure if she's telling the truth now.

"I was going to stay and make out with Mills for a bit longer. But you and the Mayor interrupted." Jade answers, shrugging her shoulders. "What curse?" She asks again, staring at her mother.

"You'll find out in a bit." Emma says, shocked by Jade's admittance.

"We need to go somewhere private before the horde comes for my head." Regina says, walking over to Emma and Jade, Tori in tow.

"We can go to the station. No one else is there." Emma says, leading the others out the doors.

"Why are you walking like that? What are you, a princess?" Jade jokes as she walks beside Tori.

"Yes." Tori says with a nod. "I am the Queen's daughter." She says, not looking at Jade.

"Huh?" Jade asks, confused.

 **That's it for this. Next chapters will hopefully get longer. I don't know what all I have planned for this, but I will have them go through some trouble, i.e. a villain will make their presence known and have to be stopped, before they get their, and I'm sorry for saying it this way, happy endings.**

 **I won't say who the villain is, but I will say we saw them before and they have a connection to a character from** _ **'Once Upon A Time'**_ **.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Discovery

**Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. Took a while to come up with and idea. No excuses other than writer's block.  
**

 **Thank you to Invader Johnny for being the first, and so far only one I've received, for reviewing the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Once Upon A Time'**_ **. I also don't own any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **One Week Later**

"Though I believe you about the curse, and everything, I have to ask you something." Emma tells Regina as they sit in Regina's office as Tori and Jade are in school, David (or Prince Charming as Emma has learned) acts as Sheriff for the time being.

"No, I will not use my magic to create sex toys or increase your pleasure during sex." Regina says from her seat, looking through a list of residents of Storybrooke, unsure about some of the names, not recognizing some of them. "You know, once I figure out how to get magic in this land, that is."

"I wasn't going to ask about sex." Emma deadpans, staring at Regina. "Are there even spells for that?" She wonders out loud.

"I wouldn't know. Ninety-five percent of my lessons with Rumple had Victoria with me. The rest of them, I was too busy learning how to control people with their hearts." Regina answers, rolling her eyes. "Then what were you going to ask, Miss Swann?" She asks, glancing up.

"You told me that Prince Charming and Snow White were my father and mother respectively…"

"Obviously." Regina says, cutting off Emma, because of Emma's 'respectively'.

"How is Jade my daughter and Tori yours?" Emma asks, temporarily distracted. "Anyway, did you mean it? Or were you just saying that?" She asks softly, staring into Regina's eyes.

"I meant it. It's not my place to give details, but it is true." Regina says, putting the list down and looking at Regina. "From what I understand, they're looking for any information on you."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Emma asks, standing up. "I've spent the last week helping you make your list."

"I didn't quite have the time, and they were too busy helping the townsfolk. When not working on the list, I was preventing the others from killing me because of my past." Regina says, standing up herself. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but you know now, and you don't need to help me anymore. Take time, as much as you want, to get to know your parents." She says, walking over to her not-as-secret-as-before girlfriend. "And if you see Tori, tell her I need to speak to her." She says, hugging Emma and kissing her.

"Fine. You owe me for keeping the secret though." Emma says, returning the hug and kiss.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll make it up to you." Regina says with a smirk. "Now move. I believe they're both at the station." She says, quickly smacking Emma's right butt cheek.

As Emma leaves, Tori and Jade sit in the cafeteria for lunch, thoughtful looks on their faces.

"If Regina was single, how did she have a kid?" Jade asks as they finish their lunches.

"Her first love, Daniel." Tori answers, slipping into her voice as Victoria when talking about certain subjects, stories her mother told her one of the subjects. "Before Snow White accidentally got Daniel killed, he got her pregnant."

"Okay, but shouldn't you be older than you are now? It's been what, sixteen years since you were born to when Regina cast the curse? How are you, and everyone else from there, so young looking?" Jade asks, still not sure if she believes the story about the curse, but the others in Storybrooke hinting at it being true.

"When the spell brought us here, we were frozen in time until your mother decided to stay in town. That, in turn, led to the curse being broken." Tori answers, remembering the information she heard from her mother about the subject at hand.

"Okay, but from what Henry told me, only the Savior, aka our birth mother, could break the curse. No one else." Jade explains, now glad she listened to Henry talk about the curse and everything.

"That, I am afraid, I do not know." Tori says, looking at Jade.

At the end of school, as Tori and Jade are walking out with Henry, Emma walks up to them, her face with a slight gleam. "Tori, Regina told me to tell you she needs to talk with you." She says as she hugs Henry and forces Jade into the hug.

"What'd you do this time?" Jade asks her girlfriend with a smirk, the action making Emma question if, somehow, Tori and Jade were switched at birth.

"I did nothing wrong, Jadelyn." Tori says, slipping into her 'Victoria' tone again, a habit as of late.

"Oh, crap." "Run." Emma and Henry say, knowing Jade hates being called by her full name.

"What did you call me?" Jade asks, pushing away from Emma and Henry to advance on Tori, her tone dark.

"I do not see your problem with the name. It is a very royal name." Tori says, showing no fear.

"You're lucky I love you, Mills." Jade says, surprising Emma and Henry by hugging and kissing Tori. "WHAT!?" She yells at a male student staring at her and Tori. "Run before your body winds up in the morgue." She warns the taller, muscled student before her.

"I wonder if the nurse has ever wondered if the students have bladder control problems." Henry says, laughing, as the male students stumbles away.

"Henry!" Emma says, laughing at the comment. "That is so mean." She says, pulling him into a hug.

"But true." Jade says, turning to her mother. "She did wonder that for a few days, but she figured it out when she saw me make the football team run away because the captain kept asking me out and wouldn't take no for an answer." She says casually. "I'll give you a ride, Mills. Don't want your Queen mother to get pissed at me." She say, pulling Tori away as she gives Emma and Henry a small wave goodbye, Tori telling them goodbye and bowing slightly.

"How do those two work so well?" Emma asks as she and Henry walk to her Bug, shaking her head.

 **No POV**

 **The Enchanted Forest**

 **Before The Curse Hits**

"So, that's what the curse looks like." A woman, hair red and an accent to her tone, notes as she watches the dark purple cloud spreads over the kingdom. "It should be me, casting Rumple's spell. Not her." She says before turning around and disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

 **Sorry there was little to the plot in this, except a slight hint at the end about who the villain is. (If you've seen** _ **'Once Upon A Time'**_ **, you might be able to figure out the villain.) Also, sorry this wasn't very long.**

 **Before I go, I have two things I would like to say. First, I learned that Ariana's new album,** _ **'Dangerous Woman'**_ **, the music videos from it are apparently banned from playing on t.v., and I think even Vevo and youtube has banned the official videos because of how sexual they tend to be. And second, I know I said I'll be working on one story at a time, but since I plan on the sequel to** _ **'The Vega-Marx Secret'**_ **to only be a three or maybe four shot, I'll be working on that alongside this one. I'll try to get the first chapter to that out when I post the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. The Villain Appears

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **I'll try to make the updates take less time between them, but I have a bit of a writer's block with this fic, so I can't promise anything.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Once Upon A Time'**_ **, or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"You're kidding." Jade says as she, Emma, and Henry sit in Mary Margaret's, or Snow White's, small apartment. "My grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming? Are you high?" She asks, still not sure she believes everything about the curse, but this taking the cake on unbelievable news.

"Watch that tone, young woman." Mary, or Snow, tells Jade, her tone sharing the same regalness as Tori's lately. "I am your grandmother, and I do not do drugs." She says, staring wide-eyes at the dark haired teen before her.

"Oh, relax, Snow." David, or Prince Charming, says with a smile. "Can you blame her for asking that? Until recently, she always thought you and I were just fairy tales. Her surprise is understandable, after all, finding out who her grandparents are." He assures her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"How are you so okay with this?" Jade asks her mother and brother. "The two of you are acting like this is old news." She says, shaking her head.

"I've known since before mom came to Storybrooke." Henry says with a small hint of pride. "That's why I got her to come here, to break the curse. I told her about everything, but it wasn't until she started dating Regina that she believed fully." He says, shocking Emma by knowing about her dating Regina.

"How did you…"

"Everyone knows." Jade and the other three say, cutting off Emma's question. "It's as subtle as Cat's bibble addiction." She says, smirking.

"That reminds me. Cat's not in the book. Do either of you remember her in the Enchanted Forest?" Henry asks Snow and Charming, curious.

"No, can't say I do." Charming notes, sharing a confused look with Snow. "Have you talked to her since the curse broke last week?" He asks Jade, David's memories telling him how close Cat, Jade, and Tori became since Jade came to Storybrooke.

"Not really, no." Jade says, shrugging. "Since the curse broke, I figured she'd be trying to find her family or something." She says as she stands up. "I'm going to find Tori."

"Why?" Henry asks, raising his eyebrow at his sister, not missing the slightly hurt look in Snow's and Charming's eyes.

"If I told you, mom would kill me." Jade says with a devious smirk as she opens the door and leaves.

"Don't mind her. I'm still getting her used to me. It'll take a while before she's comfortable around you guys." Emma says, recognizing the hurt look in her parents eyes as a look she used to wear before it clicked that she used to do the same to her foster parents.

"Does she hate us?" Snow asks, staring at the closed door.

"No. Like Emma said, just give her time." David says, not knowing what to say to soothe her. "So, you're really dating the Evil Queen?" He asks his daughter, showing some slight awkwardness with the question.

 **The Enchanted Forest**

 **Unknown POV**

"Hi Momma." My daughter, a small girl with lightly tanned skin and red hair, like mine, says as she runs in and hugs me. "I made daddy turn into a monkey." She giggles, pointing behind her where a monkey with wings flaps around, screeching.

"Very good, my daughter." I say, picking up the young girl and hugging her, the three year old giggling in my arms. "You're getting better, huh sweetie?" I ask, flicking my wrist and turning the flying monkey back into his human form, the man I only got into bed with to get a child, smiling at my talented daughter in my arms as he huffs off.

"Uh-huh." My daughter, Catarina, says with a quick nod.

"Good." I say, glancing at my reflection in a nearby mirror, my green skin receding. 'You'll pay for outshining me in Rumple's eyes, dear sister.' I think as I walk down the hallway.

 **Storybrooke**

 **No POV**

"Victoria?" Regina says as Tori walks by her office, looking over the list of names of residents, starting at one of her circled names. "Back in the Enchanted Forest, did you ever meet anyone who looks like your friend Cat?" She asks, looking up as her daughter stops in front of the desk.

"No, mother. My only memories of her are from before the curse broke. Why?" Tori asks her mother, trying to think if she saw Cat before, but coming up blank.

"Because she says she has memories from the Enchanted Forest, saying she was there when the curse spread, but won't say who she was there or anything." Regina says, sighing. "I'm trying to see if I can think of who she might be, but nothing about her is familiar."

"Do you think she was lying about being in the Enchanted Forest?" Tori asks, not able to see her innocent friend lying.

"I don't know. Keep an eye on her. If anything looks odd, let me know, okay?" Regina asks her daughter.

"Of course, mother." Tori says, nodding.

As Jade makes her way over to the Mayor's office, where she knows Tori will be, and Tori makes her way out of Regina's office and up to the room she has there, the mayor's office acting as the home for the mayor and his/her family, a teen with long red hair watches Jade, a smirk on her face. 'For killing my mother, I'll kill you and your princess of a girlfriend.' She thinks with her smirk growing, chuckling darkly as she stays hidden before walking away, a small group of items in her bag as she makes her way through a well in the middle of the forest around Storybrooke. 'I will get your revenge, Mother.' She thinks as she travels through the forest.

 **I know this is a little shorter than the last, but I have a reason. I'm planning on this being relatively short, chapters wise, so I'm putting the plot in early. Next chapter, we'll find out for sure who the villain is, though it's pretty damn obvious I think on who it is, and the reason why they're doing what they're doing.**

 **If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask in a review or private message. I'll try my best to answer in a private message back.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	4. It Begins

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter reveals the villain of the story and has a bit of a time jump since the last.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _'VicTORious'_** **or** ** _'Once Upon A Time'_** **, or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **Granny's Diner**

A few weeks after Jade met her grandparents, Tori and Jade sit in Granny's diner after school, Jade taking an interest in the others around her, trying to figure out who they were in the Enchanted Forest.

"Where's your mind?" Victoria asks, giving Jade a curious glance.

"Just thinking." Jade answers, looking over at Victoria. "Out of curiosity, do you recognize anyone where from before?" She asks as she gives Ruby a nod in thanks for the coffee the older girl just handed her.

"Hello Red. Where is your hood?" Victoria asks the young woman after accepting her glass of water and plate of fries.

"I don't know. I haven't seen it since the curse broke." Ruby, or Red as Victoria called her, answers. "I asked Graddy, but she hasn't seen it either." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"What about Rumplestiltskin? Have you asked him?" Victoria asks, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Uh, why would the old pawn shop guy have a hood that seems so important?" Jade asks, giving the two a confused look.

"My name is Red. Or, as you might know me, Little Red Riding Hood." Ruby answers, a small smirk on her face. "And my hood prevents me from shifting into a wolf, because surprise, the wolf from the story is me." She says, turning around to hide the pain in her eyes.

"And what, Rumplestiltskin stole the hood?" Jade asks, not as surprised as she would have been when this started.

"Not exactly." The girls hear from behind them. Turning around, they see Rumplestiltskin, or Gold as Jade and Emma call him, standing there. "After the curse took effect, I kept my memories and did some, collecting, while I could. I found the hood and it is currently resting in my pawn shop."

"Have you considered, oh, I don't know, giving it back?" Jade asks, raising an eyebrow at the pawn shop owner/Dark One.

"Jadelyn, what are you doing?" Victoria asks, staring at the pale teen beside her.

"It's fine, Victoria." Gold says, assuring Victoria. "Ask your grandparents, girlfriend, and her mother about me. Then you'll understand." He says before leaving.

"Yeah, that doesn't make you a creepy old man." Jade says, purposely loud enough for him to hear. "So, fill me in on the truth about Rumplestiltskin." She tells Victoria, relaxing before taking a sip of her coffee, loving the way Granny makes it.

Fifteen minutes later, after Victoria told her all she felt Jade needed to know, neither notice someone walk out. The shorter girl, tanned skin like Victoria's but hair red, hides a smirk as she leaves the diner, a plan forming in her mind.

"So he keeps a storage room for the items he doesn't want seen." The redhead, Catarina, says to herself as she leaves and heads for her apartment to plan.

 **Mayor's Office**

"What's on your mind?" Emma asks as she sits down across from Regina as David takes over at the station.

"This girl, Catarina, looks familiar. I don't know why." Regina says, sighing as she shows Emma the picture.

"I know. She's friends with Tori and Jade. They work on projects together all the time." Emma says, easily recognizing the girl in the picture.

"Not like that." Regina says, waving Emma's comment off. "I recognize her from before I cast the curse. I just don't know why." She says, setting the picture down. "What are Tori and Jade doing today?" She asks, knowing Emma always knows since Tori won't let Jade lie. That she knows about, anyway.

"Tori herself told me she and Jade are going to walk around town. Jade wants to know who everyone is from the Enchanted Forest, and Tori is more than happy to help her." Emma says, relaxing back. "Why?" She asks, giving Regina a curious glance.

"No reason." Regina says, standing up and closing the blinds before walking, or strutting, over to Emma. "Just wondering how long we'll be alone." She says, kissing Emma. "Now follow me, and if your clothes are still on by the time my door closes, I cut them off." She says with a seductive smirk.

"Seriously, how is Jade not your daughter?" Emma asks, standing up and following Regina to her room.

 **The Enchanted Forest**

"What do you mean, you won't train me?" A redheaded woman asks the man before her, glaring at him.

"I have two students already. I don't need a third." The man, known as the Dark One, tells the woman. "We've been over this before, Zelena. You have a great natural talent, but you don't have the dark desire in your heart." Rumple tells her, walking around the castle of Oz.

"And that little girl, Victoria, does?" Zelena asks, glaring at him. "The darkest desire she has is whether to wake up before the sun rises or just after it rises." She says, her skin slowly turning green.

"No, she's the most innocent thing in the world. Her mother has what it takes, and I'm training her because I want to. Do not question me." Rumple answers, his last sentence in a growl.

"Regina doesn't have half the talent I have. Train me." Zelena orders, keeping her harsh gaze at t man before her.

"But she has what I need. And that's that." Rumple says with a warning in his voice before disappearing.

"Once again, my little sister gets picked over me. What makes her so much more special?" Zelena says fuming.

 **Storybrooke**

"Jadelyn, why are we going into Rumplestiltskin's shop?" Victoria asks as Jade picks the lock and walks in.

"Simple. We're going to give Ruby back her hood. It seems important, I'm pretty sure no one wants her to accidentally kill anyone, and it'll piss Gold off. Win win." Jade says as she walks to the back room where Gold keeps his extra storage room.

"This isn't a good idea." Victoria says, softly closing the door while wondering why she's not trying to stop Jade.

"Relax. We'll grab the hood and leave. It's fine." Jade says, easily finding the storage room and opening the door after a minute.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Victoria asks, thinking Jade used magic.

"I know his combination." Jade answer simply, opening it and walking in. "Stay here. Let me know if you hear anyone." She says, going in and looking for the hood, glad she got Victoria to describe it to her after leaving Granny's.

"What if Rumplestiltskin arrives?" Victoria asks, fear in her voice.

"Not a problem." Jade says with a smirk, easily finding the red hood and leaving, ignoring everything else in the storage room. "Already got it." She says, closing the door and making sure it's locked.

"Can we leave now? I don't want Rumple to find us. He scares me." Victoria says, remembering him as she met him, his skin dark and scaley.

"He tries anything, I gut him with my scissors." Jade says confidently as they head out the back door of the pawn shop.

"Easy to do, since he doesn't have his magic." A voice the two vaguely recognize says, stopping them.

"Cat?" Jade asks, staring at the redhead in the office, wondering how she got in there without them noticing her. "What are you doing here?" She asks, giving Victoria a quick glance when the princess' muscles tense up at the girl before them.

"Nothing big." Cat says, her usual airy tone gone, a dark smirk on her face. "Just killing the daughter of the bitch who killed my mother." She says, a green fireball forming in her hand. "And unlike that bitch, the Evil Queen, I can use magic." She says, staring at Victoria.

 **And that's how I'm ending this chapter. Next chapter for the** ** _'Vega-Marx Secret'_** **sequel will be out next week. I'm having some writer's block for that story at the moment. Same with this, to be honest.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading. Hope you liked it and review.**

 **Also, I got a few name ideas for the** ** _'Vega-Marx Secret'_** **sequel that I liked. I'll be telling you which I pick when I update the new chapter by simply changing the name.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	5. The Hunt Is On

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _'VicTORious'_** **,** ** _'Once Upon A Time'_** **, or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Cat, what are you doing?" Jade asks, staring at the redhead, finding the growing smirk on Cat's face disturbing.

"I told you. Getting revenge on the bitch that killed my mother by killing her daughter. Now move, so Victoria can die. I have no quarrel with you." Cat says, creating a dagger familiar to Victoria in her right hand, the cloud of green smoke dissipating. "Remember this, _princess_?" She asks, snarling slightly at the word 'princess'.

"Where did you get Rumplestiltskin's dagger?" Victoria asks, recognizing the blade easily from when she accidentally found it as a child while in the Dark One's castle for training with her mother, apologizing to Rumple after being caught.

"Idiot didn't hide it very well. The one he has now is a fake. Can't have him knowing it's been found, after all." Cat says, twirling it around. "You know, I could summon him here, have him kill you and be done with it, but that's no fun." She says, making the dagger disappear. "I just thought it'd be fun to let you know he's in my control, in case you ever tried to get him to help or something."

"But there is no magic here." Victoria says, staring at who she once thought, as Tori, to be a friend.

"Oh, but there is." Cat says, smirking. "Maybe not in the way you're used to, but in items. But, I wasn't here when the curse hit, so I am still full of magic." She says, proving her point by disappearing in a cloud of smoke and appearing behind them, grabbing Victoria in a choke hold. "Or have you missed it when I made the dagger appear and disappear?" She growls into Victoria's ear, smirking when Jade turns around.

"Let her go, Cat. Now." Jade warns, her hand reaching for her scissors. "I might not be used to this magic shit, but I can still hurt you." She says, holding the scissors like a dagger.

"Oh, poor Jadey. She thinks she can save you from me." Cat tells Victoria, an eye on Jade. "News flash honey, your scissors are useless, your lovely little girlfriend here will die, and if you try to stop me, you'll die as well." She says, a green whirlwind of smoke surrounding her and Victoria. "And it's Catarina, daughter of Zelena, to you." She says before disappearing.

"What the fuck?" Jade says out loud, staring at the spot Victoria and Cat, or Catarina as she said, just was.

Ten minutes later, as Jade rushes into her grandmother's apartment to see her mother, brother, and grandfather still there and tells them what just happened, Catarina appears in a small room with Victoria, laughing as she pushes Victoria away. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." She says, laughing at the struggling princess.

 **With Jade**

"Whoa, slow down. Repeat that again?" Emma asks her eldest, trying to wrap her head around what she just heard.

"Cat is an evil bitch, daughter of some chick named Zelena, and she just kidnapped Tori to get back at Regina for Regina apparently killing Zelena. Now, can we get to Regina and find out where the fuck Cat took Tori so I can kill her?" Jade almost yells, pacing the small dining area.

"Who's Zelena? She's not in the book." Henry asks, confused and ignoring his sister's glare.

"Wait. Isn't that the name of the Wicked Witch of the West, in one of the original stories of Oz or something?" Emma asks, staring at her parents.

"Oh, I know what Cat's talking about." Mary Margaret says, staring at the others with wide eyes. "There was a story, years before the curse, where an evil witch with green skin invaded the Enchanted Forest, bent on killing Regina. From what I remember a guard still loyal to my father saying, the witch and Regina were sisters, their mother giving up Zelena, the witch, because she couldn't get her into royalty or something. So, for revenge that Cora, their mother, chose Regina over her, she wanted to kill Regina and become queen, proving her mother wrong."

"But…?" Jade asks, impatient with the delay.

"But Regina overpowered her, Zelena not used to how Regina was raised, and killed Zelena. During the fight, I guess Zelena told Regina everything, including that they were sisters and where she was from, because after it ended, she reportedly sent a message to the land of Oz, telling everyone that the wicked witch is dead." Mary Margaret finishes, looking at her granddaughter. "Cat must have found out who Tori really was, and decided to get revenge on her for Regina killing her mother, an eye for an eye kind of thing."

"Where would we find her, though?" David asks, his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"I don't know. I'll talk to Regina, see if she knows anywhere Cat might've taken her." Emma says, standing up. "Relax, Jade. If you continue to think before you act, you might put Tori in more danger than she needs." She says, giving Jade a quick one armed hug before leaving, Henry following.

"That redheaded bitch is going to die." Jade says, scaring her grandparents.

 **Cat POV**

"Where are we?" Victoria asks me after I push her into a small room, only one door that locks from the outside and nothing inside except for rats and dust.

"Like I'd tell you?" I tell her before slamming the wooden door and locking it. "I don't know what kind of bond you have with that stupid Goth bitch, and won't risk her finding us." I say to myself as I head upstairs, the door leading to the basement closing behind me.

Though not the castle my mother wished to grow up in, and nothing like the castle of Oz she raised me in and taught me to use my magic, this is a nice place, slightly smaller than the mayor's mansion, but with three key differences. One, the basement/torture room the same size of the house itself, no doors to leave or exit out of the house, and my favorite part of the house. A small room like Rumple's treasure room, with three items. A familiar pair or ruby slippers, the curtain the wizard used before my mother discovered what a fraud he was, and my mother's favorite outfit, the one she wore when she tried to take her place as queen before Regina the bitch killed her.

"Talk about flashback Friday." I smirk as I wave my hand, the skin tight dress, elbow length gloves, leggings, small heeled shoes, necklace with the emerald pendant, and the hat with a small cone, appear on me, fitting me perfectly.

 **The outfit Catarina puts on, the one she mentioned Zelena once wearing, is the outfit Zelena usually wore while in Oz, if I remember correctly.**

 **Thank you for reading. Any questions, comments, anything else, feel free to leave in a review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	6. Tracking The Prey

**Sorry I took so long to update this. For now, I'm going to focus on this fic. When I'm done with it, I'll continue** _ **'Let Bygones Be Bygones'**_ **, then my next fic. I don't know exactly what that is yet, but I do have the first chapter of a fic written and ready to be posted. If anyone's interested, I'll post that and work on it as I write chapters for my next fic.**

 **I don't know if (and this is for those familiar with** _ **'Once Upon A Time'**_ **) Henry being the 'Author' has anything to do with Emma being the Savior and having magic, or if it's just a separate thing, but in this, Jade has a special trait, like Henry being the Author and Emma being the Savior, that comes into play in this chapter. Hint: There was a subtle hint at what it'll be called in the titles of this and the last chapter. We'll find out the name, or the one I'm calling it anyway, in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews up to now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Once Upon A Time'**_ **, or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Where could she be?" Mary Margaret asks as the group sit in Regina's office, a map of Storybrooke and the surrounding area on the desk.

"Well, it's not exactly like there's anything connected to Oz in Storybrooke." Regina says, looking over the map. "It wasn't a place I cared about while creating the curse." She explains, her attention mainly on the map.

"What kind of place do you think she'd take her? I mean, if nothing related to Oz is here?" David asks from beside his wife, looking around. "Jade, did Cat say anything that might hint, either when she took Tori or before that curse that you can remember, where she might've gone?" He asks his granddaughter.

"You think if she did, I'd keep it to myself?" Jade asks David, glaring at him.

"Relax, Jade." Emma says, placing a hand on Jade's shoulder. "We'll find her, and Cat will pay for what she's done and what she's planning to do." She says, trying to comfort the angry teen.

"Oh, she'll pay alright." Jade says, shrugging off Emma's hand and walking to the double doors leading out of the office. "With her life." She says to herself as she kicks the door open.

"Shouldn't someone go with her? Make sure she doesn't try looking for Tori herself?" Henry asks, watching his sister leave.

"The best option is you, Henry." Regina says, glancing up at her adoptive son. "Mary Margaret, David, Emma, and I know Storybrooke the best, so we're needed to look for any possibilities. And as helpful as you'd be, you can get through to her better than us." She says softly before looking back at the map, wanting to find her daughter almost as much as Jade does.

"But not Tori." Henry says, knowing the connection between Tori and Jade is as strong as in the stories from the book, sighing as he goes to follow his sister.

"You sure that's a good idea? Letting Henry go with Jade?" Emma asks, glancing at Regina as she makes notes on places Cat might've taken Tori.

"He'll be fine." Regina says simply, knowing Jade won't hurt Henry or put him in harm's way.

 **Jade POV**

"What do you want, Henry?" I ask as I pace in the front of the Mayor's mansion, glancing at the door when I hear it open.

"I know you want to find Tori. We all do. But you need to calm down. Think about all those horror movies you love. When the wannabe hero goes into battle blind, what happens to them?" Henry asks me, making me stop.

"They die and sh… things get worse in a big way and more die." I answer, knowing what he means. "But those people are idiots. I'm not." I say, resuming my pacing.

"And she has magic. You don't." Henry says, making me stop again. "And you said it yourself. She has Rumplestiltskin's dagger, which means she has complete control of him. Or, she would if there was magic in Storybrooke." He says, the last part as an afterthought.

"What do you mean?" I ask, staring at him.

"Gold, or Rumple as he was called before, is the one that needs to have magic for that to work. The dagger controls the Dark One, and here, the Dark One has no magic, so there is no Dark One in Storybrooke." Henry explains, worried by the growing smirk on my face. "What?" He asks, hesitant to want to know.

"She made it seem like the dagger is her secret weapon. And yes, I know she doesn't need it an most likely knows that she can't use him, but that gave me an idea." I say, heading back into the large building. "Let's go. I need to see the map."

 **No POV**

"I'm sorry. What?" Regina asks Jade a few minutes later, after Jade told her the plan she thought of. "You want to walk into the building where Cat is, once we find it, and make it seem like magic is back in Storybrooke, and Rumple is on his way, and me and Tori have our magic back?" She asks, finding the usually smart teen's plan incredibly stupid. "I know you want to find Tori, but that's a horrible idea. Cat would kill you before you touched the door."

"I know. That's the point." Jade says darkly, her smirk rivaling Regina's from before the curse. "It's called a set-up. There's more to my plan, but the less you know, the better." She says, turning around. "Call me when you find out where she is. I need to get ready."

"Uh, shouldn't one of us go with you?" Mary Margaret asks her granddaughter, not liking how things are going.

"No." Jade says simply, kicking the double doors open again.

"Would you please stop kicking my doors? Those are made from an incredibly hard and expensive wood." Regina asks, glaring at Jade.

"Make me." Jade says, kicking the doors closed.

"Why does Tori love her?" Emma asks, staring at the closed doors.

"I think I found her." Regina says, making everyone converge around the desk. "On the outskirts of town, there are a few buildings. Two of which I wanted to buy and tear them down. This one, however, I thought about expanding and making it my new home." She says, pointing to a seemingly empty plot of land on the map.

"There's nothing there." Emma points out, staring at her girlfriend.

"That's because I made the map maker leave it out. It's out of the way, and not easy to get to unless you know the path. If she's anywhere, I'd say there." Regina says, standing up. "Call Jade and tell her to meet us at the Toll Bridge." She says, grabbing a few things from her shelves beside the desk.

"I'll get my sword." David says, turning to leave.

"We're going against an evil witches equally evil daughter, who has magic, and you want to get a sword to fight her?" Regina asks, staring at the once-prince.

"What? Emma has her gun, I want my sword." David says, shrugging as he turns to leave.

"And with how we know Jade, you can bet she'll have scissors on her." Emma says, walking beside Regina as they go to leave. "Where does she hide them, anyway? I mean, I once saw her take out ten pairs a few months ago. How does she hide that many on her?" She asks out loud as they walk.

 **Cat POV**

"That was quick. Good." I say, a spell I set up at the mayor's house letting me know they found my hideout and are on their way to find me. "I have good news, and bad news, princess." I tell Tori, smirking as I face her, the torture I've been putting her through until I've been found evident, blood trickling out of the cuts I put on her body. "Good news, your girlfriend and family are on the way. Bad news, I'm smarter than them." I say, my mother's laugh escaping my throat. "I love being Wicked." I say, smirking.

 **Next chapter, hopefully, will be out in a few days or so. I already started writing it, so it shouldn't take long.**

 **If anyone is wondering what I'm making Jade in this, we'll find out next chapter, as well as seeing signs of it.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	7. Trapping The Huntress and Prey

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **This chapter starts off shortly after they all meet at the Toll Bridge and start their trek to where they believe Tori and Cat to be.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Once Upon A Time'**_ **, or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Are you sure she's here?" Jade asks after everyone gets there, locking eyes with Regina.

"It's the best option. The other places aren't very safe for her to do anything in without possibly hurting herself." Regina answers, taking something Cat told Jade earlier, about items from the Enchanted Forest still having a hint of magic to them, toying with the engagement ring Tori's father, Daniel, gave her before he was killed.

"Good." Jade says simply, her tone dark. "Cat's not gonna live to regret taking Tori." She says, making the others, minus Henry who Emma and Regina told to stay home, stare at her in shock.

"Jade, are you feeling okay?" Emma asks her daughter as the group slowly make their way to the abandoned mansion they think Cat will have taken Tori. "I know you're a mean, protective person, but you're kinda scaring us right now." She asks, noticing how Jade seems to keep her focus on the path before them, not acknowledging anyone else around her.

"The bitch kidnapped my Tori and is doing who knows what to her just because her mother was killed by Tori's mother." Jade says simply, traversing the path and stepping over anything in her way. "I think I'm justified by being 'scary' right now." She deadpans, stopping at the entrance to a clearing, the medium sized mansion before them. "Stop." She harshly whispers, grabbing David's arm to stop him from walking into the clearing.

"What? You were so gung-ho a minute ago, and now you're stopping us? Why?" Regina asks, staring at Jade.

"What's that?" Jade asks, pointing to a tree beside them, her attention on the mansion before her.

"What's what? It's just a tree." Emma asks, inspecting the tree but not seeing anything.

"That. The little thing tied to the branch at the top, maybe twenty feet above us." Jade says, again with little attention to the tree itself.

"What does it look like?" Regina asks, giving Jade an analytical look.

"About an inch and a half in diameter, a metal coin looking thing with a symbol on it and string tied through a small hole at the top of the coin. Why? What is it?" Jade asks in a whisper, side stepping until she's hidden in the trees. "Hide." She orders, her attention on the mansion.

"That 'coin' is a protection ward. Think of it like an intruder alert. Someone passes by it, and whoever cast it will know." Regina says. "Is the symbol eye-like?" She asks, hiding in the trees like Jade, pulling Emma with her.

"Yeah. Why?" Jade asks, oblivious to the stares she's getting from her mother and grandparents.

"It's a good one then. Only a few ways to get rid of it without alerting the caster, and no way to do it without magic." Regina says. "So, how do you suppose we get to Tori without alerting Cat?" She asks Jade.

"Wait. Why are you asking Jade? Shouldn't Mary Margaret or David be a better person to ask, since they know all this stuff like tracking and what not?" Emma asks, staring at her girlfriend.

"A Huntress." Mary Margaret says, staring at Jade. "You don't suppose she's a Huntress, do you?" She asks, turning her attention to Regina.

"That's exactly what I think. Why it's just kicking in now, and not when Cat took Tori, I don't know. But, her Huntress senses are strong, so I don't care. If it helps find my daughter, I'll make a deal with Rumplestilskin and deal with Chernabog myself." She says, eyes on Jade. "So, again I ask, how do you suppose we get in there?" She asks Jade again, a confused Emma staring between the other four.

"Simple." Jade says, finally looking away from the mansion to meet eyes with the evil queen, Savior, Snow White, and Prince Charming. "We storm the castle." She says with a smirk.

 **Cat POV**

"Fools." I say, staring at my enchanted mirror, smirking at Jade, Regina, Emma, and the Charmings. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" I say, putting the mirror down and turning to face a bloody Tori, her clothes ripped and cut, covered in blood. "So, your girlfriend is a Huntress." I says, strutting over to her. "How about we put on a show when she, 'storms my castle', as she puts it, hmm?" I ask, laughing as I wave my hand, making Tori look like nothing happened to her before disappearing in a cloud of smoke to watch from a distance.

A few minutes later, as I watch them through the mirror, the front door opens, revealing Prince Charming, Snow White, and Regina. 'Hmm, what did I miss while dealing with the princess?' I ask myself, wondering where Jade and the Savior are.

"Tori." Regina says, slowly making her way to the 'uninjured' princess. "Have you seen Cat?" She asks, starting to undo the straps I have around Tori's wrists, ankles, and stomach. All magically done after making Tori look good as new.

"I find it hard to believe it was this easy to get in." Charming says as Regina struggles with the straps. "I was expecting a trap or something." He says, him and as wife walking over to Tori. "What's the problem?" He asks, seeing how Regina is struggling with the strap around Tori's left wrist.

"They're sealed by magic. I can't get them off without magic of my own." Regina curses, oblivious to my amused smirk. "Tori, do you know where Cat is?" She asks in a comforting tone.

"I never left." I say, cutting off whatever Tori was about to say. "And you're right to expect a trap, Charming. Because you're in one." I add with a smirk, snapping my fingers and laughing when rope appears out of green smoke around him and his wife, wrapping them up. "Ooh, I've always wanted a King and Queen doll." I say, using the childlike tone I used before the curse broke. "No use for a poor excuse of a queen though. I'll put you in the trash." I say, snapping my fingers at Regina, smirking when she disappears.

"Where did you send her?" David asks, struggling in the ropes.

"A small room with no way in or out, other than magic, where she'll stay until I feel like killing her the way she killed my mother." I say, turning my back to him. "I'm surprised no one asked why Tori's uninjured." I say, waving my hand over her to make her wounds appear again. "As if I could resist playing with her." I say, chuckling.

"Then I guess I should play with you too." I hear from behind me. Turning around, I see Jade and Emma, David's sword in Emma's hand and one of Jade's many pairs of scissors in Jade's hand.

"Now, how did you bypass my spells? There's no way you can use magic, and even a Huntress couldn't get passed the spells on the doors and windows." I ask her, staring at her.

"An idea I had after Regina told us about your security system." Jade says, glancing at Tori. "I'll tell you about it if you survive long enough." She says, looking back at me.

"Darling, I have magic. Do you really think a sword and a pair of scissors will do me in?" I ask, walking towards them. "Please. The only person able to use magic, if she was smart enough to use the magical items she had, is locked away where no one can get to her."

"Oh, she was smart enough. Just not to use it herself." Emma says, angry at Cat for not just kidnapping and hurting Tori, but sending her girlfriend somewhere. "She gave us a gift to help us get passed your security system." She says, holding out her right hand, the engagement ring of Daniel's on her ring finger.

"Now, how did that get passed my spells?" I ask, staring at the two.

"You won't live long enough to find out." Jade says, walking towards me. "Release Tori, Mary Margaret, David, and Regina, let us all go, and I maybe won't kill you slowly over the next ten years." She says, the scissors held in her hand like a knife.

"Better idea." I say, waving my hand and making Emma appear before me. "How about your mother kills you with your grandfather's own sword?" I ask, placing my hand on Emma's back, smirking when Emma goes limp and stares ahead with an empty gaze. "Hmm, and they called me the airhead." I joke at how Emma looks.

 **And that's it for this chapter. There's maybe two, three if I add an epilogue, left in this.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	8. Trapped Prey

**I realized that at the end of the last chapter, I said that Emma was Jade's future mother-in-law, not her mother. I fixed it before posting this chapter.**

 **Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter continues where the last left off.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Once Upon A Time'**_ **, or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"What to do, what to do?" Cat asks with a smirk, watching as Jade glares at the redheaded witch. "Kill your mother, or let your mother use your grandfather's sword to kill you? I can't wait to find out." She says, smirking as she steps aside to watch.

"I thought you were supposed to be so powerful? How do you expect anyone to believe that when you make the Savior fight for you." Jade says, keeping one eye on Emma, and the other on Cat. "Do you really think I won't fight my mother?" She asks, having a plan to knock Emma out without hurting her too much or killing her.

"And how do you suppose to do that?" Cat asks, snapping her fingers, making Emma run at Jade with the sword drawn. "When you're dodging a sharp blade?" She asks as Jade jumps to the side and quickly gets back to her feet.

"Simple, Kitty Cat." Jade says, using the nickname she gave her years ago before the spell was broken. "And you'll find out first hand." She promises, growling after dodging Emma swinging the sword.

With an evil grin, Cat watches as Jade dodges swipe after swipe of the sword, a few times the blade getting dangerously close to cutting off Jade's head. To the side, Tori, Mary Margaret, and David watch with wide eyes, each wanting to help but unable to.

"Dammit mom, I know I'm a bad kid but damn." Jade curses after dodging another swipe to her neck, her snarky self slipping out through the seriousness one she kept up to deal with Cat.

"Watch your mouth, Jadey." Cat says with a mock pout, using the child-like voice she used when she was tricking Tori to get close to her before the curse broke, purposely using the nickname she thought up to bug Jade.

"That's the last time you'll call me that, Cat." Jade says, dodging a swipe and going behind Emma, putting her left arm around Emma's neck, grabbing her right arm with her left and using her right hand to press against Emma's head, applying pressure to create a rear-naked chokehold until Emma starts to sag before gently setting her mother down when she passes out. "Now, where were we?" She asks, grabbing the sword with her right hand and picking her scissors back up after she dropped them for the choke hold, turning to face Cat.

"Damn. I was hoping you would either kill her or she would kill you." Cat says, shrugging. "Don't know why I'm surprised thought. The Charming's were always kind-hearted. Makes sense their child and grandchild are as well." She says, standing up and making the dagger appear in her hand. "What's the plan now, hmm? Are you going to kill me in front of Tori?" She asks, knowing Jade always kept herself in check with Tori around.

"Yes. I am. You crossed a line, kidnapping her and threatening me and my family. As I told you, and proved to you before, I protect those I care about." Jade says, swinging the sword, getting a feel for the unfamiliar weight.

"Let me guess, now you don't care about me? That hurts, Jade…"

Before Cat finishes the nickname, Jade throws her scissors, making the redhead stop to dodge in a puff of smoke. "I told you, never call me that." Jade says, turning around to see Cat reappear, the dagger aimed at Jade.

"Bad idea, throwing your precious scissors at a witch. Now, I think I'll skin you alive, with your own scissors, before killing you. Then, I'll do the same to Tori. With the two of you dead, I'll leave, and families live." Cat says, the dagger disappearing and the scissors Jade threw appearing in her hand.

"Allow me to tell you how the ring got us passed your security first." Jade says, calmly, as a smirk grows on her face. "Tori's mother knew how to use the magic in this ring to cast a powerful spell. This one enchants the wearer and whoever they touch to bypass any form of magic, as well as a couple of other benefits." She says, lifting her left hand and resting the flat of the blade on her shoulder.

"Unimportant. That ring could never hold enough magic, especially this long in a world without magic, to stop me." Cat says, showing no fear.

"The second thing it lets the wearer do is make them unaffected by magic, something Regina expected when she gave me the ring over Emma." Jade says, ignoring Cat. "The final thing? That's my favorite part." She says, swing the blade down until it clangs against the ground.

"And that is? I'm not getting any younger you know?" Cat asks in frustration when Jade doesn't finish her sentence.

"This." Jade says, tapping the gemstone on the ring with her thumb, her appearance changing into looking like Cat's mother, Zelena. "Hello, daughter." She says, her voice imitating Zelena's thanks to the spell.

"Mama?" Cat asks, staring at her mother.

As the fight goes on above, Regina slowly wakes up from the spell and looks around, seeing the necklace she remembers Zelena wearing when she saw her sister last beside her after falling from her pocket from the transport spell. "Now, how the hell am I going to get to my daughter?" She asks, picking up the necklace she enchanted after siphoning the magic from some of her items from the Enchanted Forest, a spell that'll allow her to teleport to someone she shares blood with, Tori in this case.

 **A slightly short one now. The reason is just to set up the final chapter.**

 **Who saw Jade knowing how to do a rear-naked choke hold and using it on Emma to stop her? I have to admit. That was only a random thing after watching some WWE videos on youtube.**

 **If I remember correctly, the ring Daniel gave Regina in** _ **'Once Upon A Time'**_ **didn't have a whole lot of magic in it when Regina used it in Storybrooke. In this universe, it does because of Tori. Since Tori knows magic, and is a product of love between Regina and Daniel, it helped the ring hold more magic.**

 **Anyway, that's enough for this fic. Can't promise when I'll get the next chapter will come out, but I'll aim for the end of the week. I hope.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it and you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	9. Ending A Bloodline

**I was planning on one more chapter after this, but I decided to make this the final chapter and start on** _ **'Let Bygones Be Bygones'**_ **next week.**

 **Also, what do you all think of me making** _ **'Let Bygones be Bygones'**_ **being part two of a three part series? I was thinking of making them a three part series, that way the final part can focus on Tori and Jade more and less of Tori getting her sisterly bond back to the way it was and getting closer with Jade in the way** _ **'Bygones'**_ **is going at the moment.**

 **And to the guest reviewer who wanted me to update this quicker: I apologize for the delay, but it took a while for me to get this chapter going, and I'm not familiar with fight scenes, so that took a while as well. (Bit of a spoiler, I guess, about the fight scene. Sorry for that as well.)**

 **Anyway, sorry for a small delay between the previous chapter and this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Once Upon A Time'**_ **, or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Mama?" Cat says, eyes wide as she stares at her mother. Knowing it's an illusion, she still can't help but tear up at the image, an exact image of the mother she remembers that was taken from her.

"Hello, dear daughter." Jade, as Zelena, says with Zelena's voice. "How've you been?" She asks with Jade's smirk and sarcastic tone in Zelena's voice.

"I'm surprised she fell for that." David whispers to Mary Margaret from the sidelines, Tori standing beside Mary Margaret.

"A daughter's love for her mother never dies, not matter what." Mary Margaret answers, remembering her mother and how Regina's mother killed her own mother to set Regina on the line of becoming queen.

"No!" Cat yells, shaking her head and looking away from Jade/Zelena. "Remove the disguise and die as yourself." She says with a growl, guessing at Jade's attempt, thinking Jade used the illusion so Cat wouldn't kill her for fear of killing her mother.

"But where's the fun in that?" Jade asks, amused by Cat's reaction, Zelena's voice showing her amusement. "Don't you love your mother?" She asks, walking towards Cat.

"I said remove the illusion!" Cat asks, casting a spell to force Jade back and holding her against the wall. "Remove the illusion so I can kill you." She growls out, unaware of Emma waking up and looking over, the spell Cat had on her gone after Jade knocked her out.

"You know, it's funny." Jade as Zelena says, her smirk on her face as she ignores the pressure on her chest from Cat's spell. "You think I'm the distraction." She says as Emma pulls a necklace from her red jacket's pocket and quickly, though still in some pain from Jade's sleeper hold and the pressure Jade used, puts the necklace around Cat's neck, the last of the magic Regina had access to locking the necklace in place and draining Cat of her magic.

"Regina's not as stupid as you think." Emma says, stumbling back a few feet before righting herself, the quick action before she was ready to move effecting her slightly before she regains her composure.

"A magical blocker." Cat says when her magic fades enough for Jade to fall. "Knew I should've killed that bitch when I saw her in town after she used the damned curse." She says, pulling a dagger out of her belt, neither women noticing it from being too busy with dealing with Cat, and turning to stab Emma in the side, pushing her down. "You think I didn't have a back-up plan?" She asks before facing Jade, seeing the Zelena illusion gone. "Now, where were we?"

As Jade and Cat get ready to face off again, through the magic Regina kept for herself, Regina manages to find her way out of where Cat sent her, but soon finds herself in an unfamiliar area of the woods. "Damn." She curses, looking around for any sign of where her daughter and the others are.

"You're at a disadvantage now." Jade says, gripping the scissors she reacquired earlier in hand, holding them like a knife. "You're used to your magic, and before the curse broke, you played an innocent teenager. I, on the other hand, never pretended to be innocent and have made it well known that I like cutting things with scissors." She says, glancing at her mother.

"True, but only for this world. My mother wasn't stupid, because before she went after Regina, she taught me more than just how to use my magic." Cat says, wiping the blood from Emma on Emma's shirt, laughing when she hears Jade growling. "Now, let's see who's drive for vengeance is stronger. Mine for my mother's murder, or yours for your girlfriend's kidnapping and mother's stabbing." She says, walking towards Jade.

"David, get Emma." Jade orders, starting to circle Cat, a small smirk when Cat starts to step to the side, subconsciencly going along with Jade's plan. "You should be impressed, Cat. You alone tricked Emma into thinking you weren't who you said you were, and I fell for your act." She says as she walks, stopping when her back is now to Tori and the others.

"That's the difference between me and you, Jadey." Cat says, a small smirk when Jade glares at her for the nickname. "I'm smarter than you, and not stupid enough to care about anyone."

"Really? You don't care about anyone?" Jade says, amused. "Then why prevent Henry from getting hit by Leroy last year? Why bother going to the hospital and checking on the newborns for the nurses? Was that just you pretending?" She asks, a smirk of her own when Cat hesitates.

"Just because Henry is your brother and that bitches adopted son, doesn't mean he deserved pain." Cat says, shaking her head. "That doesn't matter. You're going to die today, and so will Tori, Regina, Emma, and your grandparents." She says, glaring at the dark haired girl before her. "Now, how long does this magic blocker last?" She asks, knowing that it can't last long since there's no magic in this world to keep it going.

Without answering, and knowing that it will only last for a few more minutes, Jade slowly makes her way closer to Cat, faintly hearing Tori hoping she doesn't die by Cat's hands. "Remember when that idiot Ryder cheated on you Tori, and how he hasn't talked to you since?" Jade asks Tori, her attention on Cat. "I threatened to cut off his manhood for cheating on you." She admits, knowing Tori's been curious about why Ryder seemingly just ignored her after she found out two years ago.

"Jadelyn." Tori says, knowing the reasons Jade told her after all this time, that she expects to die and that she hints at it being around when she started falling for Tori.

"Oh, God. Who knew the bitch had a heart?" Cat says, interrupting the moment. "I think I want to kill you even more now." She says, walking towards Jade.

"Ten." Jade says, starting a countdown with each step she takes closer to Cat. "Nine." She says, holding the scissors up. "Eight." She whispers, swinging the scissors in an attempt to strike Cat.

"Seven." Emma whispers as David applies pressure to where Cat stabbed her, knowing what the countdown is for as the two girls fight and circle each other.

"Six." Tori adds softly, catching on to the countdown, well aware of the limit magic has when there's no magic in the world it's used in. "Five." She says, glancing away when Cat cuts Jade's cheek with the dagger.

"Four." David and Mary Margaret add in, catching on as well, their attention on the girls and the blades in their hands. "Three." They say in unison when Jade cuts Cat's cheek and moves to stab Cat's neck.

"Three." Tori and Jade say simultaneously as Cat dodges back and aims her dagger for Jade's neck, missing when Jade ducks down and jumps aside. "Two." Jade says as she swings her leg out, tripping Cat with her momentum from her side jump.

"One." Tori says when Cat falls and Jade quickly gets up.

"Zero." Cat says with a smirk, catching on to the countdown and blocking Jade's stab attempt. "Time's up." She says, getting up and ripping the necklace off, tossing it aside. "Impressive, kicking my legs out as you dodged."

"Glad I could impress such a bitch." Jade says, gripping the scissors tightly, mad at herself for not getting Cat in time. "I have one more trick up my sleeve." She says, sighing.

"What is she talking about?" David asks, looking down at his bleeding daughter.

"Tori, how good has Jade gotten at using her scissors as throwing knives?" Emma asks the tanned princess, knowing Jade always carries multiple scissors with her.

"Better than expected." Tori answers, a small smile as she hopes this works and Cat doesn't kill Jade.

"Good. She'll need it." Emma says, grimacing from the pain.

"Scissors versus magic. Kind of unfair, huh?" Cat asks, making Rumplestiltskin's dagger appear in her hand.

"There's one thing you never expected from me, Kitty Cat." Jade says, using her nickname for the Cat she thought she knew. "I like long range attacks as well as close range." She says, throwing the pair in her hand and quickly grabbing one from her boot, getting it aimed to throw at Cat as well.

"Shit." Cat says, caught off guard by Jade throwing her scissors, dodging as she glares at Jade, avoiding the second pair. "You only have a few scissors, Jadey. Don't waste them all now." She says, creating multiple daggers around her, aiming them at Jade and the group behind her.

"I wouldn't be so sure." The group hear from the door Jade and Emma entered through earlier. Looking at the door, they see Mr. Gold standing there, his attention on Cat. "When the curse broke, I put a plan into motion. Without magic, I'm powerless. And The Dark One cannot be powerless." He growls out, walking towards the group, his limp gone.

"Uh-uh. You're my puppet now." Cat says, showing Gold/Rumple the dagger, making him stop. "Ooh, idea. Dark One, kill Jade." She says, smirking at Jade and the others.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Gold asks, walking up to Cat. "When the curse broke, I hid the dagger where no one would find it. What you're holding is a very believable fake."

"What plan?" Emma asks, having David help her stand. "What plan did you put into motion that would help you get your magic back?" She asks, knowing what Rumple was hinting at.

"Simple, Miss Swan." Rumple says, looking at her. "I brought magic to Storybrooke." He says, snapping his fingers and making the fake dagger Cat has appear in his hand, and the daggers around her disappear. "Don't worry, dearies. This is still your fight. I'm just here to keep it fair." He says, walking past Cat and Jade to Emma. "Worry not, Miss Swan. You won't bleed to death here." He says, waving his hand over her wound, healing it.

"Why help them? They were involved with trapping you, remember?" Cat asks, glaring at the master of evil before her.

"I never liked your mother." Gold says simply. "Now, young Miss Swan, continue please." He tells Jade, his back to the wall, his attention on Jade and Cat.

"So, because you hate my mother, you side with the people who locked you up?" Cat asks, watching Jade out of the corner of her eye.

"Something like that." Gold says, the conversation ending when Jade does a fake-out strike to catch Cat's attention before backing up.

"Then when I'm done with them, I'll kill you too." Cat promises him, turning her attention fully to Jade. "Until then, I'll kill a Goth." She says, getting ready to end Jade.

"And I'm about to make your skin match your hair." Jade assures with malice intent, two more scissors in hand.

Without another word, Jade and Cat started striking at each other, Gold standing aside to prevent Cat from using her magic to gain an edge. "What do you have to gain with Jade killing Cat?" Emma asks, her hand still pressed over her healed wound.

"Zelena and her line must end. Regina killed Zelena, and Jade will kill Cat." Gold says, watching as the two girls fight, their blades clashing together as they cut each other's clothing. "The grandmother, Cora, will meet her fate." He says simply.

"But what about Tori? She's watching her girlfriend and cousin attack each other." Mary Margaret asks, the mention of Cora's name clicking that Tori and Cat are related with Cora being Zelena's and Regina's mother.

"I don't know." Gold answers, looking ahead.

"So, the Goth watches more than just horror." Cat notes when Jade used her momentum with a strike to give Cat a spinning heel kick to the jaw. "That makes it more fun." She says, refusing to let Jade have the upper hand.

"Enough talk." Jade says, finally tired of the conversing during battle. "The only noises I want to hear from here on out are the screams of pain when I kill you." She says, diving at Cat's mid section and striking at Cat, barely digging her right pair of scissors into Cat's side, the redhead jumping aside in time.

With a smirk, Cat goes for a strike against Jade to the heart, missing when Jade redirects and uses her left pair of scissors to stab at Cat's head, the redhead hitting Jade's hand aside.

The battle continues for minutes, each striking and blocking, a few cuts forming on their arms from the blades grazing them, their shirts gaining cuts from the near misses.

"They're evenly matched." David says, watching the fight, impressed that Jade seems so proficient with two scissors as easily as most soldiers he knew in the Enchanted Forest.

"Jade has the advantage." Emma asks, Tori too stunned and focused on the battle to hear them. "Cat, since keeping up her appearance as an innocent girl hasn't been training for combat like Jade has. She watches martial art movies, and practices some moves, multiple times a week." She notes as Jade ducks under a strike from Cat and kicks her legs out.

"Enough games." Jade says, bringing the pair in her right hand down, stabbing Cat just above the heart. "You're boring." She adds, stabbing the left pair into Cat's side.

"How did you get me?" Cat asks, grimacing in pain from not only the surprise of Jade tripping her and stabbing her, but the intensity in Jade's eyes.

"The spirit of the Huntress is strong with her." They hear from the doorway, Regina finally arriving at the house, tired from jogging and running to find them. "Her instincts are better than the one I sent to kill Snow years ago." She says, walking over to Tori. "Are you okay?" She asks her daughter, ignoring Jade placing her hand over Cat's mouth, her back blocking Tori's view of her and Cat, before stabbing her scissors through Cat's temple.

"Anti-climactic." Jade says quietly, standing up after removing her scissors, Cat dead below her.

"It's time to go, dearies." Gold says, smirking at Regina. "See you back in town." He says, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"What about Cat?" Tori asks quietly, staring at Jade.

"We'll handle it." Emma says, looking to Mary Margaret and David. "Jade, you and Tori go with Regina. We'll meet you back at the Mayor's office." She says, ushering the three out.

An hour later, Emma and her parents arrive at the Mayor's office, tired and covered in dirt. "How did Gold prevent Cat from using her magic? I saw her try a few times, but nothing happened." Emma asks as they walk into the office room, Regina and Gold sitting by the desk, Tori and Jade nowhere in sight.

"I blocked it. Admittedly, I let her direct her magic to increase her speed and durability, but nothing more than you saw." Gold answers.

"Where are Tori and Jade?" Mary Margaret asks, giving Gold a cautious gaze, seeing him as the Dark One in her mind.

"In Tori's room. Gold healed her and Jade, but with everything that's happened, Tori passed out." Regina answers, sighing. "Jade fell asleep beside her after we got Tori in bed."

"What about Miss Valentine?" Gold asks, the hilt of his dagger visible from his belt.

"Buried a few yards away from the house." Emma answers simply, grabbing a chair and pulling it beside Regina. "Now what?" She asks, looking at her equally tired girlfriend.

"We wait. For what? I don't know." David answers, sighing as he and Mary Margaret grab seats across from Emma and Regina.

A few days later, Tori and Jade eventually wake up, weary from the kidnapping to Cat's death. "Every princess and queen needs a loyal knight to fight for them." Jade says with an odd tone, Tori still too asleep to hear her.

 **And now you all hate me for the fight ending the way it did and the ending as a whole, don't you? Don't worry, I will come back with a third part to this series, if anyone is interested, to wrap everything up.**

 **I've never written a fight scene, at least not in the way I wrote this one, so I hope I did okay with it.**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
